G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|260px|G-Dragon *'Nombre: '''G드래곤' / G-Dragon. *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong. *'''Apodo: Kwon Leadah ( líder Kwon). *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Bailarin y Actor ocasional. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988. *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''177cm. *'Peso: 63 kg. *'''Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Signo chino: Dragón. *'Agencia: 'YG Enterteiment Mini Biografia Kwon Ji Yong es el líder de Big Bang, a menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. Es reconocido como uno de los productores y compositores más jovenes de la Industria de música coreana. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: la G de su nombre artístico viene de Ji, su primer nombre y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "songwritter award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de Big Bang la unica "boy band" que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji & Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de Big Bang,Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. Ji Yong tiene también un álbum en solitario, sacado en 2009, llamado Heartbreaker el cual fue un éxito rotundo en la industria musical, no solo en Corea del Sur si no que también dentro de Japón, China y Taiwán, razón por la cual su compañía (YG Entertainment) decidió celebrar su primer concierto en solitario llamado '''Shine a Light. Luego de 3 años de ausencia, G-Dragon a vuelto con su nuevo M/V promocial titulado "One of a Kind", en el cual aparecen Lydia Paek , Choice y Tae Yang. El 1 de semptiembre saldra su album titulado "that XX" Dramas *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a Big Bang) *G-Market *Bean Pole *Lg Lollipop (Junto a Big Bang y 2NE1 ) Moviles CYON Lg Videos Musicales *fire - 2NE1 *Phone Number -''' JinuSean''' Díscografia 'Singles' 'Album' 'Live Album' Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seungri - Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seungri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, TOP & Taeyang) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy - Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG FAmily - Why Be Normal *YGMA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott Dancing on my own (GD Y T.O.P) *PSY - Tree Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'Big Bang **'Sub grupo:' GD&TOP *'Miembros de la familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Dami) *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea *'Personalidad: '''Es bastante brillante. Cuando está tranquilo es muy callado. Se pone de buen humor muy rápido. Sus sentidos son rápidos, tiene una autoestima elevada y le gusta salir *'Idiomas: 'Coreano, japones, chino e inglés *'Especialidad: 'Rapear, bailar, beatboxing, componer, cantar. *'Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rápero. *Se dio cuenta que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Sus artistas favoritos son: Jay-Z, Blackstreet, JO, Pharrell, Maroon 5, Mondo Grosso. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *Tiene un tatuaje en cada brazo, ‘Dolce vita’ y ‘Moderato’. Se los hizo Carey Hart (esposo de Pink) y uno el hombro derecho 'too fast to live too young to die'. Un corazon corriendo en su brazo derecho y una bola de Dragon Ball en su hombro izquierdo. Ademas de tatuarse las palabras 'Forever Young' en el costado derecho y 'Mind Control' en el costado izquierdo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder estas rejas. El niño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento Big Bang llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La madre perdió al niño por un momento, momento en el cual el niño cayó y gracias a GD, que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo, el niño pudo volver con su madre. Dicen que GD no se apartó ni un momento hasta que el niño estuvo en pie, los guardias fueron a ayudarlo a él, que estaba debajo de la marabunta de fans, pero él dijo que ayudaran al niño y se negó a que lo ayudaran sólo a él. *El 24 de diciembre se unio con su compañero T.O.P para formar el subgrupo o dúo GD&TOP que debutó con su cancion HIGH HIGH y el disco del mismo nombre *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G-Dragon quedo en primer lugar. *Cuando unos internautas escucharon el parecido de la cancion "Heartbreaker" y la cancion de Florida "Right Round" creyeron que G-Dragon había copiado el ritmo de la cancion de Florida, pero el cantante dijo que no era cierto que los ritmos eran muy diferentes y hasta llegaron a cantarla juntos. *Tiene un perro llamado Gaho, al cual quiere mucho y cuando tiene la oportunidad lo muestra en los videos. *Para aliviar el estrés juega/se mete con la persona que esta a su lado y hace el tonto. (Casi siempre molesta a SeungRi y juega con él, en "BIGBANG TV" TaeYang dijo que GD se pone de malas cuando estan Grabando una canción pero dijo "En cuanto SeungRi entra al estudio de Grabación JiYong Cambia de Humor, empieza a reir y a Jugar con SeungRi" después GD lo admitió en un Show de Radio diciendo que sin importar que se rie de todo lo que diga SeungRi). *Es apodado por algunos fans como “Ji Yong lija” por que se le ve frío y distante. Acepta que puede verse así en el exterior, pero en realidad es todo lo contrarío y los que están cerca suyo lo saben. *En el programa Night after Night GD dijo que el controlaba los mensajes y llamadas de los maknaes del Grupo por ser su hyung, pero al que más controlaba era a SeungRi pues le preocupaba porque tenia muchos amigos y amigas, despues el MC le dijo que porque estaba descuidando los mensajes de Daesung. *En el especial de la YG Entertainment del programa Strong Heart confeso que creía que T.O.P tenía un cuerpo erotico. *Desde los 8 años de edad forma parte de la SM Entertainment 5 años, luego debuta como parte de la YG Entertainment. *Es el hyung favorito de SeungRi. *Recientemente en una encuesta realizada por MNET donde clasificaban a los Idols con mayor ingreso G-DRAGON el popular lider de BIGBANG se coloco primero en la tabla. *Se a reconocido el talento de G-DRAGON como un excelente compositor-productor ya que ha compuesto muchos exitos como Lies,Haru Haru, Last Farawell, y se a sabido que el fue el productor de los ultimo album de BIGBANG escribiendo grandes exitos como BLUE, BAD BOY, FANTASTIC BABY y su ultimo hitt MONSTER. *Un Agente de YG Entertainmet declaro que G-dragon hara una reaparicion a los escenarios como solista en Agosto del 2012 , despues de dos años volvera a los escenarios como solista llamando mucho la atencion de los FANS que esperan que su proxima album sera todo un exito, ya que se sabe que el estuvo trabajando con su album en solitario desde el año pasado. *Es gran amigo del actor Lee Soo Hyuk incluso tenian un grupo privado llamado " New DDeng" donde tambien estaba T.O.P. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) Galería G-dragon_(1).jpg g-dragon_213550.jpg g-dragon_162106.jpg g-dragon_278071.jpg g-dragon_271205.png Heartbreaker.jpg g-dragon_393627.jpg g-dragon_462414.jpg gallery_gd_1st_album_04.jpg about_gdragon.jpg G_dragon_51_by_KwonJiYongPictures.jpg tumblr_lifp2z49rV1qfxxi1.jpg GDragon+gd8.png g-dragon.jpg GDragon+GDLOVE+cpia.png 2469625752_f94fb82a88.jpg gdragon-.jpg gdragon.jpg gd-g-market-75.jpg G_Dragon_Big_Bang__20072009053417.jpg cute-gd-kwon-jiyong-18702448-326-401.jpg g-dragon gmarket 114.jpg G DRAGON BOY.jpg 2zs0iec.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435209-500-324.jpg G-Dragon Big Bang.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435222-354-500.jpg g dra.jpg 319px-G-dragon_;).jpg|link=G-Dragon 20120216 gd 3-600x852.jpg 20120512035538!20120418095849!559916 10150779927072526 95701697525 11695256 798904254 n.jpg gallery_bigbang_stillalive_11.jpg Gallery bigbang stillalive 02.jpg 559996 4077515061462 681876221 n.jpg tumblr_m8wjktyuea1qzjb8ko1_1280.jpg 264748_201992979852978_176083_n.jpg 254667_2263611035324_4108607_n.jpg 406532_142223435888830_1390996230_n.jpg tumblr_m99zns8s4i1qcpenno1_500.jpg gday.jpg tumblr_m99zu4ip5u1qcpenno1_500.jpg tumblr_m99zu4ip5u1qcpenno2_r1_500.jpg OO.jpg 574969 279682815473621 1727613137 n.jpg Videografía thumb|left|294px|This Love - G-Dragonthumb|right|294px|Gmarket Party! - G-Dragonthumb|right|294px|Heartbreaker - G-Dragon thumb|left|294px|Breathe - G-Dragon thumb|left|300px|She's Gone ft kush thumb|right|300px|BUTTERFLY thumb|left|294px|A Boy - G-Dragon thumb|right|300px|G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín